Wish Upon A Genie
by poetwriter
Summary: genies,magic,wishes and romance all in one story.Grand Draco faces a tragedy, Hermione is in infatuation and the genie juz happens to be at fault.2nd chap up,3rd one coming.a d/her fic full of the language of love. r&r. Enjoy!!!!
1. The Meeting

A/n: okiedokie this is my first fic so be kind but firm at the same time.pls be critical when u review and tt means u gotta review!!this first chap is dedicated 2 clarissa who helped me with it.don worry 2 mi other friends.there still r other chaps!! (so here we go....  
  
  
  
Wish Upon A Genie   
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
"Yes Albus, you called?" asked Professor McGonagall as she entered his office.   
  
  
  
"Ah, yes Minerva. You're here. Good. Now for the rest." They didn't't have long to wait. 5 minutes later all the teachers were there and had settled down.   
  
  
  
"Right, let me get straight to the point. I've called this meeting to discuss about the acceptance of a new student," stared Dumbledore. "She comes highly recommended from the Genie Academy."   
  
  
  
"Why that would mean that she's a genie!" gasped McGonagall. This started a murmur among the teacher's.   
  
  
  
"Yes, and the Headmaster of the Genie Academy, who happens to be Albus's elder brother, wants this girl to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even though that he knows that this school is for witches and wizards, for some unknown reason, though we can presume that this girl is to be sent here to be disciplined and made to act like normal witches and wizards."   
  
  
  
"Yes Severus," said Dumbledore, "I see you have done your homework well." "However I am not one to decline any appeal," he continued.   
  
  
  
"Well then, I don't see why not accept. She does after all, come highly recommended," argued Flitwick.   
  
  
  
"And she may turn out to be a second Ms Granger," smiled McGonagall.   
  
  
  
"So it's settled then. She will enter Hogwarts." With that, Dumbledore proceeded to end the meeting.   
  
  
  
"Um, Dumbledore?" asked Snape as he was the last to leave.   
  
  
  
"Yes, Severus?"   
  
  
  
"What's the girl's name?"   
  
  
  
"Crescent Spin."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
"Anything wrong?"   
  
  
  
"No. Just wondering."   
  
  
  
"Okay. Oh, Severus?"   
  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
  
"How is Mr. Malfoy doing?"   
  
  
  
"He is fine. Still recovering from the shock of the news of his father's death. Any news of who did it?"   
  
  
  
"No, but the ministry is still investigating."   
  
  
  
"Right. Thank you."   
  
  
  
"One more thing Severus"   
  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
  
"Just wondering if you know anything about this Ms Spin?"   
  
  
  
"Well, other than she is a genie and a childhood friend of Mr Malfoy's, no, nothing else."   
  
  
  
"She is a childhood friend of Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore in astonishment.   
  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
"Well then you may go," and he dismissed Snape with the wave of his hand. Then suddenly from inside his office he heard Snape exclaim, "Draco! What are you doing here ??!!?"  
  
  
  
A/n: so how was that? I will continue only if I get reviews!!!! Cliffy I noe *muahahahaha* too bad.so ya gotta review if ya want more!!! 


	2. Flashback

Sumthin I 4got: Disclaimer: what u no is not mine.  
  
A/n: okie dokie here's my second chappie. I juz hope it doesn't suck tt much. This chap is dedicated 2 lilpinkbunny, dracoNmione, Kevin, Regina, Connie, Nicole and of course Clarissa (whom I consider the greatest fren one could have). The idea is sortta taken from "sympathy for the slytherin". Most of this chap is a flashback and has almost everything to do with only Draco Malfoy. So here we go... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Wish Upon A Genie  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
How he got there he wasn't too sure himself. All he remembered was that one- minute he was at home packing his bag, the next, in front of Dumledore's office in Hogwarts. Yes, he had run away from home. The question was, why?  
  
"To get away from home, all the dark memories and evil doings," Draco had lied to himself. But it wasn't working. A little voice at the back of his mind was nagging, "No, no. You know that's not the reason. You ran away from the truth. The truth that you killed your own father."  
  
"Oh shut up!" he shouted at himself. "How was I to know? I just 'Expelliarmus'ed him and the force just sent him flying out the window. How was I to know he died?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Master Malfoy, sir?" squeaked the voice of his house elf.  
  
"What is it?!!" asked impatient Draco.  
  
"Mister Malfoy demands your presence in his office, sir," answered the elf.  
  
"Oh alright! What the hell does he want now?" he demanded himself while walking towards his father's office. Finally he stopped in front of the door and hesitated, dreading to think what might happen when he entered. But before he could do anything, the icy voice of his father spoke from inside, penetrating the walls.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to make an attempt to move and come in." Reluctantly Draco choose the latter. He entered Lucius' office and the door closed behind him, shutting out the rest of the world. The blood drained from his face as he turned to face his father. True, he never had much blood in his face anyway. He was very pale as he rarely went outside. Cooped up inside Malfoy manor submerged in dark magic and dark secrets.  
  
Anyway, there stood Lucius facing the open window staring at the dark sky with scattered stars. The whole scene was quite eerie. Only a few candles were burning in their stands while they struggled to provide warmth as the fireplace was not lit and the cold night air was overtaking the room. Very, very forbidding. Lucius turned around to face Draco, his face half hidden in the shadows. He gave Draco a chilly smile which made Draco shudder inwardly.  
  
  
  
"You probably know why I called you," started Lucius. "It is to discuss your future. Your future as a Malfoy and as a follower of the Dark Lord. What have you got to say?" Draco just stared at him with an empty look yet his head was swarming with thoughts. Did he want to be a death eater or not? When he was young he had dreamed of this moment. Yet now when the moment came, he hesitated. Lucius was waiting expectantly for a reply.  
  
"What to say!!! What shall I choose!!!" his mind was screaming in desperateness. Then suddenly, he knew. All he learnt from his father suddenly occurred to him as a big phony lie. Voldemort was evil, his father was evil, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, even Harry Potter was the good side. not Voldemort and his motley gang (a/n: or crew, which ever one you prefer).  
  
" No father. I will not become like you or follow in your footsteps," said Draco in a steady voice.  
  
" Whaaa..." Lucius stared gaping at Draco. It was only for a split second before he regained composure and his face became the same old stony face. He spoke again, his words full of venom.  
  
" Very well then. Just for your information before you disappear from the face of the earth, you are a disappointment, Draco. Our lord had great plans for you. But now you've thrown that all away with one sentence. So say your last words. Avada.."  
  
  
  
"NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!" shouted Draco. "EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!" there was a flash of light and Lucius went flying through the air, through the window and 4 stories down. Draco rushed to the window in time to hear the loud thud following the fall of Lucius. He looked out the window and there, lay Lucius, sprawled on the ground. He would be more dead than alive, thought Draco. But then again "Our Lord" would save him, his most loyal follower. Then out of the blue Draco had a conscience attack. "Oh my..What have I done!!?!??" exclaimed Draco as he sank to his knees. "What if..." and then he sprung up and ran out of the room. Through the doorways, past the hallways, past the dungeons, up the stairs, banging doorways and catapulted straight into his room. He flung himself on the bed and there he stayed, same position and all, till morning.  
  
The next morning, someone shaking his shoulder waked him up.  
  
"Draco. Draco wake up," an urgent voice called out.  
  
"I'll get you Potter if it's the last thing I do," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Draco...wake up!"  
  
This brought him to his senses and he leaped up. "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just checking if Slytherins are doing their job and continue their loyalty towards Slytherin by putting others, like Gryffindors, down," replied Snape with a note of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Sorry I asked," muttered Draco under his breath.  
  
"I have to tell you something. Your mother could not bring herself to tell you. Draco.. Your father has passed away," Snape watched Draco expectantly. Draco stared at Snape, his expression unreadable. Then he fell back into his coach, sinking in, as it was really soft. "I am going to be staying here until tomorrow. Your mother requested so. I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that he walked out of Draco's room, leaving him to himself and his thoughts.  
  
In his mind Draco was thinking over and over again, "I killed him, I killed my father, I killed him, I killed my father." He felt like disappearing from that very spot. "What have I done! Oh what have I done!" moaned Draco repeatedly.  
  
(I'm moving to the next day. Basically nothing else happened other then Draco staying in his room the rest of the day doing goodness knows what. That you will find out later on. *Smirk*)  
  
The next day Snape left for hogwarts because Dumbledore had called an urgent meeting. (A/n: as we noe from the 1st chap) Once Snape had gone, everyone returned to their normal routines. Then again it wasn't that normal for there were still the men from the ministry investigating on the case. Draco went back to his room. Instinctively he locked the door behind him. Then for some reason he started packing his bag. All his schoolbooks (he had already bought them just like mione), robes and other stuff need for school was packed. Then he left a note to his mum, boarded his Nimbus 2001 and departed for Hogwarts. After 6 hours, he reached his destination. (I'm guessing tt's how long it takes). He levitated his luggage, which followed behind.  
  
*End of flashback *(now back 2 where we were)  
  
  
  
So there he stood arguing with himself while recalling the past when who should come out of Dumbledore office but Snape.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here ??!!?"  
  
"Send him in Severus" called out Dumbledore from inside. Snape led him inside and then left. So Draco stood there all worn out from his travel afraid of what would happen to him next. One look from Dumbledore reassured him.  
  
"I can see that you are worn out so I suggest we talk tomorrow. There are still four more days till the beginning of school. We have plenty of time. For now you need sleep. The password to your house is 'music soothes the savage beast'. Good night." With that Draco was dismissed. When he got to his room he went straight to bed, not bothering to change. Tomorrow was going to a loooong day.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A/n: Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally managed 2 finish this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo.... happy. I didn't noe I was even capable of writing. I promise the next chappie will be better than this 1 if u think it suxs. Pls comment truthfully and I beg of u 2 plzzzzzzzz review. I really need 2 noe. My life depends on it. Juz jokin. So I would appreciate it if u review.thx sooo. much. I owe u 1. 


	3. Platform 9 and three quarters Part A

Disclaimer: is any1 getting sick of this?  
  
A/n: soooo.. sorri ppl. I've taken a very long time I know.somehow. nevermind ....won't bore u with details..thx 2 every1 who reviewed specially dracoNmione. This chap is dedicated 2 you. Thx a million 2 nicole and clarissa 4 ur help. So 2 every1.. Enjoy!  
  
Wish Upon A Genie  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 (part A)  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She had left fifth year the same old person everyone knew. But now she, Hermione Melantha Granger, was going back to Hogwarts for sixth year a completely different person. She had changed emotionally and physically. True, she thought too herself as she walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾, she had changed a lot but not that much. They need not stare at me like I am a ghost. Big deal. As she surveyed the crowd for her two best friends, she ran over a list of changes she went through in her mind.  
  
Her eyes were now navy blue with flecks of indigo.  
  
Her hair was now nicely permed so that it was wavy instead of bushy and it ended in ringlets.  
  
Her hair was sun streaked in a few places due to the fact she spent her holidays in California learning how to surf from a very cute instructor who was only 2 years older then her.  
  
She had also become boy crazy and had taken a sudden liking to silver and green. [hehehe ;^) ].  
  
Well that was all the changes she could think of at the top of her head. She had also grown quite a bit. She stood at a height of 5 feet 3 inches (159 cm). That was a fact she was very proud of as she smiled inwardly. Usually out of the trio she was the shortest. Most probably she was still the shortest from the three, yet she would be a bit taller then average girls. Which brought her back to her current surroundings. Where were those two boys? She thought irritably growing more and more frustrated. Then.. two hands clamped over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" a voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
He casually leaned on the wall and slipped through onto the platform. Ahhhhh... a new year, new adventures and old friends. Was it already 6th year? Time flew by way too quickly, he thought to himself. Laughter brought him back to earth. Who else would it be but his 2 best friends, Ronald Brendan Weasley and Hermione Melantha Granger.  
  
He chuckled to himself when Ron picked Mione up and started swinging her around. Then he neatly dumped in front of Harry. She was still laughing when she lost her balance, still dizzy. She fell right into Harry's arms. Grinning at Ron's amused expression, he gently tried to pry Hermione of his chest.  
  
But Hermione was stubborn and refused to budge.  
  
"No." her voice rose, muffled from Harry's shirt. "I'm still dizzy. Wait." Harry looked at Ron with puzzlement. Ron mouthed one word at him, 'girls'. Just then Hermione rose. Emerald met navy as Hermione looked into his eyes. It seemed like forever. Harry felt his heart leap as he felt emotion well up inside.  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly. Shocked, both parted quickly. It was then when he noticed she was wearing silver baggy pants and a green sleeveless shirt. She wore a metal hair band which had a silver snake twined around it with green stones for eyes. She was also wearing a pair of glittery light silver sport shoes with colourful shoelaces. She looked very pretty.  
  
Ron cleared his throat once more.  
  
"Um guys? The train is about to leave so can you 2, like, continue examining each other on the train?" he said.  
  
"OH! Why didn't you tell us sooner Ron? Hurry up! Come on now." Hermione left swiftly to board the train. Harry and Ron followed with Ron muttering something about lovebirds and not interrupting. They walked down the corridor with their luggage to the compartment they usually occupied. The train was already moving when they arrived at the compartment. To their surprise, someone was already there.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: okay that's done. This is part a so second one coming up! Thank you to every one who has read but not bother to review and to those who read and reviewed. My sincerest thanks. Sorri it's very short but as I said this is part a. 


	4. Platform 9 and three quarters Part B

Disclaimer: do I really need this?  
  
A/n: here's the second part. I could not have done it without Nicole's help. Dedicated to Regina.  
  
  
  
Wish Upon A Genie  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 (Part B)  
  
1st September  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Now what? Today is the first day of school and my first entry to this new book. A present from Professor Snape. Crabbe, Goyle and the others are sure to wonder where I am. Then again... maybe not. They were never really friends to me, just bodyguards. Not that I really care if they remember me or not. Now this is weird. I feel like it would be nice to have someone to care for me, like a friend. Damn Potter! He has all the luck. Friends who care for him, parents who loved him. Yet for every good thing there has to be a bad thing. His parents are dead not to mention the world's most dangerous sorcerer after him. But that is what made him famous in the first place. But hah! Who the hell would care about what I feel or what I have to go though. I've so many problems. Which brings me to my greatest worry. What's going to happen to me when the Slytherins find out I'm the one who killed my father. Oh well, if things get too unbearable I can always overcome my problems. The solution? Death. Probably the only thing that I can accept with open arms. I've already asked Dumbledore and he has agreed to allow me to stay in my room during the feast in the hall tonight. Yes, I have my own room. Dumbledore gave separate rooms to the most hardworking person in each year, in each house. At least there will be a delay of a few hours before meeting the Slytherins. I hope against hope that nothing horrible will happen.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She was sitting facing the window, slumped in her seat. There was an air of mischief about her. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood at the doorway not knowing what to do. Harry took the responsibility of checking if she was awake. He crept over to the window and peered over her arm at her face. He turned around to face the others.  
  
"She is asleep," he whispered to them. They nodded and with great caution they entered and stored their luggage on the racks. Then two books were taken out, "How To Excel Potions" and "The Secrets Of The Best Seekers" for Hermione and Harry respectively. Ron just contented himself by staring at the girl. Hermione and the girl sat on one side, Harry and Ron on the other side, Harry facing Hermione, Ron facing the girl. She looked a year younger than them. She wore a tight fitting dark silver top, which showed the curves and a pair of black baggy pants. She also had on a black leather trench coat, a pair of dark grey sport shoes a frameless shades. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail and a few stands framed her face. A few strands on the left side of her face were streaked silver. She had high cheeks bones (but her cheeks were full), flawless skin, a small delicate nose and full lips. Due to the shades he could not see her eyes.  
  
She could be the devil, thought Ron, with all that black and dark colours. But she's hot I must say. Wonder what her name is. Just then she stirred awake.  
  
She opened her eyes to face a red head in a white muscle tee, brown khakis and light grey sport shoes. Her mouth fell open when she saw there were two others.  
  
"Oh I am frightfully sorry. I must be intruding your compartment. I'll go right now." And with that she stood up and reached for her bag on the rack above her.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione stood up too. "Don't apologise. We were the ones intruding here. You were here first. So now may I ask if we can share the compartment?" the girl lowered her shades and looked from Hermione to Ron to Harry. She stared a bit longer at Harry before looking back at Hermione. She pushed back her shades, nodded and sat back down again. Ron and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Her gaze penetrated right through them. It was like being scrutinized by McGonagall. The girl just sat there staring out the window.  
  
She was a bit weird but not really in that sense, thought Harry. A bit more mysterious. Instead of moving her eyes to his scar (he was sure she knew who he was), she just stared at him, her piercing gaze seeming to read his thoughts.  
  
In his mind Ron was going over her voice through his head over and over. It was like the tinkling of bells. She was as pretty as an angel, he thought. Then suddenly the girl spoke.  
  
"Thank you Ron for that compliment. It's the most nicest encouraging thing I've heard today." She turned to look at him with a sad smile. "Oh and Harry? I wouldn't think such things if I were you." Both of the boy's mouths fell open.  
  
"Suddenly taken into mind that you two are frogs?" asked Hermione looking up from her book. Noting their astonished faces she gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't look at me like that. You want to know what I know I suggest you ask her." She jerked her thumb towards the girl. "And close your mouths. A fly might just make up its mind and fly into your mouths." That made them close their mouths.  
  
Hermione turned to the girl. "I know it's useless but let's just introduce ourselves for fun, laughter, peace and joy. My name is Hermione Melantha Granger. These two dimwits here," jerking her head in the direction of Harry and Ron, "are my two best friends Harry James Potter and Ronald Brendan Weasley."  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" argued Harry and Ron. "We're not dimwits and just what do you mean it is useless to introduce ourselves and just who are you and why are you two rolling your eyes?"  
  
" The answer to your first question is because I am a genie. The second is my name is Crescent Serpiente Spin and I come from the Genie Academy, which is in America. You will learn more about me later on. The third answer is that you two are completely idiots and are acting so." She smirked at the sight of the two of them gaping at her.  
  
Then Harry turned to Hermione. "How did you know?"  
  
"Harry. If you've read as many books as I have, which you have not, you will know that genies, all of them have special birthmarks, which signify something." At this point she turned to Crescent. "Do you mind showing the dimwits what they so clearly missed?"  
  
"Not at all." Crescent turned sideways and pushed down the collar of her trench coat on the right side. There, plainly visible, on the side of her neck, was a small blue crescent moon with two wavy green lines going across it and a silver swirl next to the moon.  
  
"Um.. you said it is suppose to signify something, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll answer that. Every genie has a different picture or should I say symbol. The blue crescent moon stands for my first name "Crescent" and shows that I am mysterious. The wavy green lines are snakes and stand for the second part of my name "Serpiente". That is snake in Spanish. It shows that I am cunning. The silver swirl is a standard symbol which shows that I am a genie," finished Crescent.  
  
"Wow" was all they could say.  
  
"So do you grant wishes?"  
  
"Ron!" scolded Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Weasel would like to wish for more money," drawled a voice. The four of them looked up to see Pansy Parkinson standing at the doorway over shadowed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do YOU want?" asked Crescent as though Pansy was a rotten apple (which indeed is true).  
  
"Oh!" Pansy's eyes widened at the sight of crescent. "It's YOU." With that she, Crabbe and Goyle left them to peace and quiet.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that we had a quarrel at the platform just now and I made her look like an idiot in front of everyone." Everyone started laughing. Soon they were on the floor gasping for breath. "Here let me treat you all," offered Crescent when the lunch trolley came. So they spent 20 minutes eating in silence. She had bought a lot, admitting that she hadn't eaten for 12 hours.  
  
"So Crescent, can you grant wishes and are there any magical stuff you can do as a genie?" questioned Harry when they finally finished.  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to grant wishes unless they are emergency wishes, but yes, I can grant wishes. Magical stuff, huh. Well hmmmm... I can read minds and I don't need a wand to perform magic. I also know almost everything I want to know. Other than that I don't think there is anything else. Of course, older genies can do more but I'm still young so my magic is limited. Unfortunately," she put on a pouting face.  
  
"So why did you come here, to school, if you already know everything?" questioned Harry further.  
  
"Discipline problems," she answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "They say I'm to wild. Just because I do an average of 10 pranks a day. I must be the only person in the whole academy who knows the whole building inside out."  
  
"The reincarnation of Fred and George," whispered Ron in awe. "Ten pranks a day? Sheesh you are good."  
  
"Well just a word of advice. Try not to do ANY pranks in Hogwarts 'cause that will make the whole house you're in suffer," cautioned Hermione.  
  
"That's why they got me a mentor," Crescent told them.  
  
"Mentor?" they asked in unison.  
  
"A guard you could say. A..." she got no further. Just then there was a screech and a falcon swooped in. The trio ducked, just missing the sharp talons. It landed on Crescent's outstretched arm. It was silky black with a few silver feathers. It had a pair of piercing blue eyes. It was Crescent's.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's a falcon silly," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, right," he answered sheepishly.  
  
"And by the looks of it, a peregrine falcon I believe?" she questioned Crescent.  
  
"Yes. His name is Ryan. You want to hold him?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Ok." Ryan flew over and landed on her arm. Then suddenly he hopped from her arm to the floor. Then in front of all of them, he changed into a handsome young boy around 18 years with sleek brown hair, piercing blue eyes, which were constantly alert and observant. He was wearing pure silver muggle clothes with silver shoes to match it. All four of them stared at him open mouthed.  
  
Ron was thinking they must have died and this was an angel while Harry thought this boy was a ghost. Crescent was surprised he wanted to actually show himself while Hermione gazed at him in awe. It was that cute instructor from the surfing class.  
  
"Ryan?" she asked incredulously. "It's you isn't it?" It was now Crescent's turn to gape at Hermione.  
  
"You know him?" she asked slightly amazed.  
  
"Yeah. He was my surfing instructor during the summer holidays." She went pink. " I didn't know we would meet again. I sort of missed you." She directed this to Ryan. He raised his eyebrows in slight shock while Ron, Harry and Crescent looked at her flabbergasted. Then they exchanged glances, an understanding look. Clearly Hermione had fallen for the guy.  
  
"That's my mentor," she told them, clearly disgusted with Hermione's attitude.  
  
He was very much like Crescent in her character. Always voicing his honest opinion, he managed to charm them all. Finally he stood. "Well I must go. Getting close to Hogwarts. Good luck Cres." With that he transformed into the falcon and flew out the window. Five minutes later, the four sat in their seats, dressed in their robes, chatting excitedly.  
  
"Cres!" exclaimed Ron, staring at her hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your streak! It's changed colour!" for sure enough, the silver had become green.  
  
"Oh, yeah well. That was due to some charm that went wrong. The streak shows my emotions. It should be green 'cause that shows I'm excited. An unfortunate, complete giveaway to my feelings." She ended it with an exasperated sigh. "Come on. We've arrived."  
  
They alighted, the trio going in the direction of the carriages, Crescent following Hagrid.  
  
It was a pleasant trip across the lake, the water being very calm. Finally they reached the school. As usual, Professor McGonagall waiting for the first years and of course, Crescent. She explained the whole system about the houses then brought them into the hall. The rest of the school was waiting for them. After all the first years had been sorted, the only one left was Crescent. The whole hall was now staring at her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared her throat. "Attention girls and boys. Today we have the honour of adding a new pupil. She comes from the Genie Academy," he paused to let the murmuring settle down which had started when he told them where she had come from, "and yes, she is a genie to those who are wondering. She is a fifth year but is going to take classes with the sixth years and she is highly, ahem, intelligent. None of you are to bully her," he told them, shattering the hopes of many who had become hopeful at the sound of the word 'genie'. "No one is to ask her to grant wishes. So now I've made that clear, Ms Crescent Spin will now be sorted."  
  
At this she walked to the stool and placed the hat over her head. There was a brief pause. Then the slit, which was the sorting hat's mouth, opened.  
  
"SLY-GRYFFINDOR!" There was a pause before the whole school applauded wildly. Crescent staggered down the steps in a dazed way. She reached the Gryffindors table and threw herself into the seat, completely oblivious to everyone around her. Then Dumbledore stood up again to tell everyone to 'tuck in'.  
  
Everyone was though rally enjoying their dinner, except crescent. She suddenly had this pitfall feeling in her stomach and gripped something around her neck. The trio had noticed her actions but delayed their questions until later. Finally after finishing their dinner (in which crescent didn't eat anything, saying she felt sick), everyone left to go to their houses. Once everyone had been left to do what they wanted before lights out, the three bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Alright, ALRIGHT! I see there's no hiding anything from you three." She then reached for her neck and pulled out a pendant. It was round with the yin and yang sign a background. On that was a 's' inside of a 'c'. A snake circled the pendant. They stared at it for a few seconds before Ron looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A pendant given to me by my childhood friend. He has one something like this but instead of a snake it is a dragon. That's his name anyway. I get this feeling when he's around. He died when his house burned down in the middle of the night, six years ago." Her voice was barely a whisper now.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence before Ginny came and broke it. She had come to bring crescent to bed. McGonagall had put her in charge of Cres. They said good night and left for their rooms. The minute her head touched the pillow, crescent fell asleep in an instant.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She awoke and quickly dressed, trying to push back the feeling, which was still there. When she got to the common room, the three were already waiting for her. They started a conversation about quidditch, a topic Crescent knew nothing about surprisingly. When they entered the hall, Ron's shoelaces somehow undid themselves, right in front of the Slytherin table. He called the others who were in front to hold up. Harry, Hermione, Ginny turned around to wait for him, still laughing from a joke. Crescent was slow in turning, her eyes feasting over the four tables full of students. Her eyes swept over the Slytherin table towards Ron when something happened. Grey blue eyes interlocked with dark grey eyes.  
  
Crescent gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: there done! To see her necklace go to http://www.geocities.com/genie_crescent/ever_watchful_shadows.html  
  
Keep an eye out for her birthmark, which is coming up soon. Thx 2 every1! Those who have or haven't reviewed. I'll be going to Australia so there won't be an update on the story till later. Enjoy! 


End file.
